Pure Force
by lydiaroseonwingsofsong
Summary: An albino general, resembling the emotionless clones she commands more than anything else, takes charge of a battalion of troopers during the clone wars.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya! It's me again! I haven't written in a while... I've been really into Star Wars recently, ever since Episode Three came out on DVD. So... I decided I'd do this. It might take me a while to do it... I may turn it into a trilogy. I'm not very good at making things short, so some spots may drag a bit... How long it goes depends on how long I'm on the Star Wars thing. But I will try to finish at least this one. It starts during the Clone Wars...

(Oh yeah! Insert standard disclaimer here.)

* * *

_In the Jedi Council Room_

The shades were closed. Master Yoda was meditating, letting his feelings stretch out and become one with the force. He was interrupted by a knock on his door. Yoda's brow furrowed. "Come in, you should, Mace Windu," he said.

The tall ebony Jedi entered through the door, taking a moment to bow respectfully. "Master Yoda," he said, taking a seat by Yoda's side.

"How goes it with the Clone Wars?" Yoda asked.

"As well as can be expected," Mace replied. "In fact, that is the reason I came to you. It seems that there is a…uh… a general that was originally in command of the clone army on Kamino. The Kaminoians suggested that we instate her in our army, as a commanding officer. I told them no, that only Jedi are the commanders, but they begged me ask you before making my final decision."

Yoda nodded, his eyes closed. "Consider this, we should. A new general, help us could. But something, there is that you are keeping from me, Master Windu."

Mace Windu hesitated before answering. "Two things, actually, the first being that while she is not trained as a Jedi, there is some force sensitivity in her. Not normally enough to make one a Jedi, but enough to help in battle, possibly."

Yoda nodded again. "Continue."

Mace waited before answering, thinking this over. "This truly puzzles me," he said. "They say this girl is only 15, but has been in command for longer than that. She was trained in combat and leadership by Jango Fett, the source of the clone armies. And," here Mace paused. "She is an albino."

"Hmm… See why this puzzles you, I do. You think her from Aeshattar, do you not? The mysterious race of those with true balance in the force? Investigate this, we should. Brought from Kamino, the girl should be. Examine her, I will before instating her as a general."

Here, Mace looked surprised. "You intend to make her a general? And her being only 15?"

"Not before I have tested her, will she be instated." Yoda replied. "Look into her intentions, I must. Go now to fetch her from Kamino, you should."

Mace Windu bowed to Yoda before exiting. "I will. May the force be with you."

Yoda nodded at Mace, returning his words. He then sunk back into his meditations, but was more troubled than before.

* * *

_On the planet Kamino_

Ar'an Sympatha was not a normal-looking person. Her skin was bleach-white, her hair silvery, and her face empty. She was an albino, but unlike most albinos, whose eyes were reddish-pink, here eyes were clear, like the water in a mountain spring. To top it all off, she always wore as pale as clothing as possible, and any person, upon meeting her, might think she was a ghost. That was what Mace Windu thought, as he saw her coming towards his ship in the rain.

"Master Taun-We was certain that you would decide to use me," the girl said, her voice devoid of any emotion. "She suggests that we leave immediately, as it is no longer very safe on Kamino."

Mace Windu looked at her again. He had been expecting a 15-year-old girl, at least in looks, but Ar'an looked neither old nor young. She had a blank look in her eyes, a blank but knowledgeable look, like she had no preferences or fears or dreams, but knew all of yours.

"Are we leaving now?" Ar'an questioned, startling Mace out of his revere.

Mace Windu gestured her up the ramp. "Is that all your taking with you?" Mace asked as they boarded the small shuttle, gesturing to her small flight bag.

"I think it will be sufficient enough for me to do my job," the Ar'an answered.

"If you get it. Master Yoda has not yet approved of you being a general," Mace stated.

Ar'an smiled a confident, wholesome smile that somehow managed to make her look somewhat... empty."I am confident I will get the job."

* * *

_On Mace Windu's spacecraft_

Ar'an sat in the cockpit, next to Mace Windu, feeling lonely. She had lost a lot of people in the last few months. First, it was Zam Wesell. She and Zam had been friends for a long time, practically ever since she came to Kamino. They had joked around a lot, and hung out, but had never really been very close. Ar'an had lost Zam when she and Jango went on a mission to Coruscant and Zam had never come back. Ar'an had know immediately what had happened, and felt sad.

Then it was Jango, her mentor. He was the one who had brought her from wherever she was before to Kamino, trained her, along with the clone army, and taught her how to command them. (That was why she fully expected to become a general, because the army already unwaveringly followed her as leader.) But she had lost Jango when he and Boba had to flee from the Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, and only Boba had come back. Boba had told her little of what had happened, since he had to flee Kamino again because of the Jedi, but Ar'an had surmised what happened. Now they were all gone.

Surprisingly, she didn't feel angry at the Jedi at all. She rarely got emotional at all. Of all the people she had met, she decided that she most identified with the emotionless, efficient clone army she was to comand. Ar'an felt most comfortable around them, in battle, in here element. She had to stop being so emotional. Missing people was emotional. She would forget about it very soon, being caught up in her new job.

She would get the job, she was sure of it. Ar'an had a great military mind, and was the best blaster combatant she knew, next to Jango. She had a little hand-to-hand combat training, with vibroblades, and she knew that she could get the job done.

Ar'an sighed.She felt old, much older than the 15 years Jango had said she possesed. Like she had been fighting for eons...

Ar'anwas interrupted in her musings by Mace Windu. "We are approaching Coruscant. You should prepare for your meeting with Master Yoda." Ar'an set up straighter and took a comb out of her flight bag and started to brush her hair, all the while thinking of what she was going to say to this "Master Yoda." She could see Coruscant in the distance, and felt the anticipation rise in her body.

A/N: Hope you like it... yes, I'm trying to make Ar'an not have much of a personality... you'll see how it will work out in the end. Review or I'll send Boba Fett after you!

Boba: May I desentigrate them?

Readers (looking wary)

A/N: No, don't go that far! "


	2. Chapter 2:Meet the Boys

I apologise for it taking so long for me to write the next chapter. Then again, I haven't got any reviews, so I don't think any body really cares. Oh well. I care. Another reason was the fact that my brother really, really wanted to help me on this. And we couldn't have him being satisfied now, could we? In the end, I did let him help me. He helped me with the members of the Delta Squad, from Star Wars Republic Commando, that you may recognize near the end of this chapter. 40, 38, 62, and 07 do not belong to me. I did not created them. A heads up: once I have written a work, _REALLY_ don't like to look over it. Soif there are anymistakes, mention them in the review I know you'll be writing. :Wink:Wink: ;)

**Pure Force, Chapter 2**

_In the Jedi Council Chambers_

Ar'an Sympatha stood straight, head held high, a confident look in her eyes. She knew she was going to get a commanding job, she could feel it. She just didn't know what she was going to have to go through to get it. The small, green, wizened Jedi Master in front of her unnerved her somehow, a feeling she was not used to.

"Hmm…" Yoda considered the albino girl in front of him. It would be untrue to call her a girl, exactly: she didn't seem to have an age. Her clear eyes were wise, yet innocent at the same time. And he _did_ feel the force in her; it was not very strong, just barely there, but he knew that over time, it would grow. Training in the ways of a Jedi could help bring it out, however that was not what the girl was here for.

"You know, perhaps, that only Jedi command the clone army?" Yoda asked, looking questioningly at Ar'an. She nodded.

"I do, Master Yoda," she said, bowing respectfully. "However, I must ask you to consider me because it was I that trained with the army as commander. I know how to fight, and plan campaigns. The troops will follow me." She ended with a note of plea and finality in her voice.

"They will follow anyone who commands them," Mace Windu interjected. He was at the hearing also, as he had brought her, and still did not like the idea of this…girl, for lack of a better word, commanding the army, or even part of it.

Yoda looked at the girl, a long hard look. Mace was right, but still, Yoda knew that Ar'an had the ultimate experience with this army, and that she would do well.

"All right," He said at last. "Put you in charge of a battalion of clones, I will. But make you general, I will not. Commander, you will be."

Ar'an smiled, for the first time in a long time. "Commander Sympatha," she said. "I like the sound of that."

"Time for you to meet your soldiers, it is, Commander," Yoda said.

* * *

_In the Library_

The newly appointed Commander Sympatha sat in the temple library, reading a holobook. She had to read up on the history behind this war, if she was to be a player in it. She was beginning to question the motives behind this war, it seemed rather pointless. Ar'an Sympatha was just reaching for another book when a young padawan came up to her.

"Please, miss," said the young Twi'lik. "But you're wanted in the Jedi Council chambers immediately."

"Do you know what for?" asked Sympatha.

"I do not, they just told me to come and get you," he said.

"Very well," said Ar'an getting up. "Lead the way." The Twi'lik padawan lead her through the maze of the temple to the council chambers. However, she had no need for a guide, having memorized the way the first time. She just wasn't about to let them know that.

"We're here, miss," the young padawan said. "Good luck." And with that he was gone, back to the endless training of the Jedi.

Sympatha, with no idea why she would need good luck, stepped into the chambers.

"Greetings again, Commander Sympatha," said Mace Windu. "Let me introduce you to your squad." He gestured to four clones in different colored armor. "They are an elite force of clone commandos. They have developed separate personalities, very unusual in clone troopers. This is their leader, number three-eight. He is very much like Jango, in some respects."

At this point, one of the clones stepped up. He was wearing advanced battle armor with orange overtones. "A pleasure to meet you, Commander Sympatha," he said.

Sympatha nodded, her hands clasped behind her back. "Likewise," she said.

"This is number four-oh," continued Mace. "Known by his squad as Fixer. He is a pure and uncomplicated soldier."

The clone in the green armor stepped forward and saluted. Ar'an nodded.

"Next we have number six-two," said Mace gesturing toward the yellow-armored clone. "He is the ah…_demolitions_ expert on the squad. He is known to his squad as Scorch."

"Demolitions! You got that right!" said Scorch.

"And last, but definitely not the least, is number oh-seven, the fiercest warrior of the bunch."

A clone in red armor stepped up. His armor was red; it looked like it had been painted with the blood of vanquished foes. Ar'an smiled. She was going to like Sev.

* * *

The shortness of the chapter is my brother's fault. He told me to stop it there. I hope to update soon. If I get reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: Departure

Very short, I know. But no one cares, anyway. I had to write because I got one review. One. Wahhh. :'( Oh well. And it was anonymous, so I couldn't very well reply. Grrr... Whoever you were leave an email next time!

**Pure Force Chapter 3**

Ar'an Sympatha was in her quarters, sitting on the bed. She was also staring blankly at the wall. Ah, what fun! Then again, Ar'an really hadn't ever had any fun. The only thing she would put close enough to "fun" was when Jango was teaching her how to shoot a blaster rifle, or when she was having a mock duel with Boba. She leaned back and sighed. She was getting sentimental, and sentimental was not good.

Ar'an stood up, brushed herself off, and straightened her bag, for she was leaving. Her troops had received their orders to deploy the earlier that morning. She was really looking forward to seeing her boys in action. She smirked when she had remembered how they had gone through the simulations. God pity the enemy's soul.

Ar'an finished gathering her few possessions and left the room, walking smoothly into the loading bay. There, her squad was waiting for her. Four-Oh saluted her, Three-eight just nodded, Six-Two hooted, and Oh-seven said, "'Bout time you got here, boss!"

Ar'an nodded graciously. "Are you boys ready to set off?" She could feel herself going into Commander Sympatha mode. A battle was to be fought. They all responded with various states of excitement: 38 just nodded, but 62 and 07 whooped and high-fived. Sympatha grinned and got in their troop transport vehicle.

* * *

Short. Will make longer if reviews. 

S


	4. Chapter 4: Order 67

A/N: Yay! I got a signed review! Many thanks to Anna and Jackarcher for encouraging me that somebody cares! I will try to make the chapter longer this time! I have to type it directly on because my Microsoft Word is being a butt. Anyway, thanks again to Anna, and also Jackarcher!

* * *

**Pure Force Chapter 4**

_Their battle crusades over the next few months were preformed with increasing ease. Ar'an Sympatha begain to feel most alive and the closest she could get to being happy when she was with the Delta Squad (for that was their name). She new that this was what she was born for, what she had trained for, how she was supposed to live: a commander of the clones. A member of the elite, but still incapable of true emotions that regular humans had. Or was she really? At night, when she was sitting pensively in her room, there was often an empty space that no thoughts of fighting could dispell..._

_It was in the weeks before the war's end, before the collapse of the Galactic Republic, before the new life Ar'an had grown accustomed to as Commander Sympatha abrubtly ended, that she felt the most connection to it, thus increasing her "dispair" at its end. It happend in this way...

* * *

_

It was hard enough as it was. The squad had just lost Sev, and without him, there was a whole part missing. Then the squad recieved orders that Three-Eight was to go with Commander Sympatha ona secret mission of utmost importance. Fixer and Scorch were to go on a different mission with a different Jedi commander. They were all angry and wondered _why did this have to happen?_ That question was not answered, not yet, and by the time it was answered, it was too late to matter. Ar'an found later, though she didn't know it then, that when she and Three-Eight bid farewell to Four-Oh and Six-Two, that it was for the last time. But that is for later.

Right now she and 38 were assigned to go to Degobah for a special reconnaissance mission. Supposedly, there was a Sepratist spy base on the planet. It must have been pretty important, because they got the orders from Master Yoda himself. They landed on the swampy planet and set up base for the long time they had anticipated to be there.

* * *

**Coruscant: Jedi Temple**

Masters Yoda and Windu were having a private conference. This event, which was really quite rare before the war, was becoming more and more alarmingly frequent. This time, their conference was on the subject that perhaps Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was plotting against them.

"His actions have been growing more and more liberal as the war goes on," commented Mace Windu. "If we don't set a stop to his power, then he could end up overtaking democracy in this republic."

"Right, you are," agreed Master Yoda. "Put a stop to this, we must. But how?"

"We must be prepared for the eventuality that he might attack the Jedi order itself," said Mace. "Do you know of a planet where some of our order could hide if worst comes to worst, where they could live without fear of detection?"

"Hmm... perhaps, such a planet, I know of," said Yoda. "But hospitiable, it is not, and far out in the Outer Rim, it is."

"All the better to avoid detection," said Windu. "We should send a reconnaissance team to seek it out, but under the guise of another mission. Whom should we send?"

"Know just the right people, I do," said Yoda. "Commander Sympatha and the leader of the Delta Squad, to Dagoba, shall go."

* * *

Ar'an Sympatha was sitting on a rock in one of Dagoba's many swamps. Actually, that statement would be inaccurate, because the whole planet is a swamp. Anyways, she was meditating. Kind of. She didn't really know what meditating what, Jango had never taught her that, but he did tell her that sitting down and thinking calmly could resolve many dilemmas. And she sure was in a dilemma now. 

She had the feeling that the other members of the Delta Squad were in trouble, and that if she didn't go to them now, they wouldn't ever be saved. To complicate this dilemma, she knew that she couldn't leave the planet, because she had been assigned to so servailence there. What if she missed something? Add to this mix the fact that she didn't know how she was sensing these things, or how she knew them to be undeniably true, and you have yourself one hell of a muddle.

She shifted positions on the rock and thought harder. The smells of the swamp were getting to her. Usually, when one has been in a place for a while, they gradually get used to its unsatisfactory charachteristics. But with this place, Sympatha felt that the stench of decaying animal and plant matter was growing stronger. It really was rather unpleasant. Usually she could ignore things like this, but her mind was so fraught with confusing thoughts that she was having trouble blocking anything out.

Three-eight approached her with some news. "I surveyed the area and didn't find anything." Okay, so maybe this wasn't news. They had been here for three months, and still hadn't found anything.

Ar'an sighed and turned to look at him. "I'm beginning to wonder if we were ment to find anything here, or if we were sent for another purpose entirely. Maybe we were just sent here so we would be out of the way."

"Hm..." 3-8 said shifting. "Perhaps. But that doesn't change what we have to do here."

Ar'an yawned and streached, getting down from the rock. "Maybe it does. But it isn't something to worry about now. Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Three-eight was starting to get uneasy. True, he had seen much more formidable creatures that this little commander of his, but she still scared him sometimes, in a different way. Her eyes were unnatural, being so clear. Granted his whole _existance_ was unnatural, but still, he had never seen any creature with eyes like hers. Eyes that could see the past and future at the same time. He shifted in cleaning his weapon. He never needed it anymore, but it was probably a good idea to keep it polished just in case.

He started with his armor next. Before he started cleaning it, he made sure that his door was securely fastened. No need for Commander Sympatha to see him without his armor on. He started wiping it methodically, getting into all of the nooks and crannies that the swamp mud had penatrated. It was tough working on such a planet, and even tougher working without a team. Sympatha was a good commander, but she wasn't much one for a conversation.

Three-eight stood up. He couldn't stand it. They had been doing nothing on this planet! They could be out doing something useful for the Republic, but they were stuck here, sqatting in the mud! He sighed angrily and went to sleep.

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,also known as Darth Sidious, lord of what little Sith there were left, was debating with himself in his private chambers. The cause of his deliberations was the non-Jedi commander, Ar'an Sympatha. They said she wasn't a Jedi, and she hadn't been trained as one, but there was definately a force around her, albeit it was different from the one most he and the Jedi had around them.

Maybe she wasn't a Jedi, but she was still a commander. Should she be included in the Jedi purge? Sidious mulled it over. There was no reason she could be of any consequence after her Jedi superiors were gone. However, there was no reason to leave her alive, he had no use for her. Or maybe she could prove useful...

He decided to send the transmission to the clone with Commander Sympatha. "Excecute order 67."

* * *

Three-eight was on a routine patrol when he recieved the order. He was startled; which he shouldn't have been, even if this was the communicator that had a direct line to the Supreme Chancellor. The hologram of the forboding man appeared. "Excecute order 67,"the hologram man said. Three-eight was confused, but did not hesitate. "Yes, sir." He replied. The transmission ended. He put the communicator away and went back to base to find Commander Ar'an Sympatha.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! This story is challenging to write, because I don't know as much about Star Wars as I do about some other things. And I've had to work more on my story on Quizilla, because my reviewers keep badgering me to update it. Wink, wink. Sorry again about the spelling! I'll try to get a new version of Word soon! 


	5. Decisions

A/N: I was going to wait longer and work on this bit some more, but I got fed up because I hadn't updated in so long. Sorry. I hope you like this part!

* * *

Three-eight found Commander Sympatha where she should be, in the hut cleaning some equipment. 

"Commander Sympatha, I need to talk to you about something," he said, his tone formal.

Sympatha looked up and smiled at him. "You needn't be so formal. We've been working together for months on end, remember?" A few months ago, she wouldn't even have made the request, and would have accepted the formal tone. Now, she felt that he was… she hesitated for the word. A friend? Perhaps not, but still, he was very much like one, as close as she would ever get.

_Except for Boba,_ said the tiny voice in the back voice in the back of her head.

_But he's gone now, probably dead. Anyway, there's no chance that I'll ever find him, or that he'd even remember me,_ thought the larger portion of her head.

"Commander Sympatha?" Three-eight brought her back from her musings.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, Three-eight. What was it that you wanted?" She smiled at him.

It was Three-eight's turn to hesitate. What was it that he wanted? Did he truly want to do as the Supreme Chancellor had asked? He hadn't asked anything really sinister; all he wanted was for Three-eight to bring Sympatha to him.

_But why didn't he just ask Sympatha to go? Wouldn't that have been easier?_

_Maybe it was something she might resist… maybe it has something to do with the Jedi uprising!_

Yes, that could certainly be it. Sympatha, even though she was not a Jedi, was helping them rebel!

_But how could she? She had been here all this time!_

_On Yoda's orders… maybe we were sent here to do work for the Jedi Rebellion!_

_We haven't found anything! What could the possibly want with a deserted place like this._

_A hide out, or a weapons base. But none of this is helping me decide what to do with Sympatha!_

_I'll warn her of what I think it might be, and see if she still wants to go._

It was fortunate that Three-eight had reached this conclusion in his thoughts, because Sympatha was getting impatient. Or as impatient as she ever got.

"Well?" she asked.

"Right," said Three-eight. "I have been ordered to take you back to Coruscant. Normally, this would not be suspicious, but the Jedi are rebelling against the Republic, and you may be suspected to have a hand in it. I don't think you do, though my opinion doesn't matter, and I don't want to put you in danger unnecessarily. What would you like to do?"

Sympatha rested her chin in her palm, only for a moment. There was no choice, really. The decision was simple.

"Alright, I believe that it would be safe for me to go to Coruscant. Let's leave now."

"Do you think we should disable the camp, or do you think that we will be back?" Three-eight asked his commander.

Sympatha hesitated. "Disable the camp."

* * *

_Ar'an was ten, and Boba was 5. They were playing in a weed lot on the rainy planet Kamino. Ar'an had made a crown of weeds to wear on her head and called herself the queen. Boba wanted to be the king; he had heard about kings and queens in some of the books that Ar'an had read to him, but Ar'an said he couldn't been, because that would mean that they would have to be married, and she wasn't allowed to be married._

"_Who says?" Boba had asked her._

"_Your father," Ar'an had replied matter-of-factly. "And he said I couldn't consort with men either. He told me he would tell you the same thing, that you couldn't have any relations with women, when you were old enough to understand it."_

"_But why?" Boba asked again._

"_He said it would distract us from our job; and a distracted bounty hunter is a dead one. Do you want that?"_

_Boba shook his head solemnly. He was already cherishing the notion that he would be a bounty hunter himself one day, and follow in his father's footsteps. He would do whatever it took to become the greatest bounty hunter of all time._

"_But," he added. "It wouldn't hurt for you and me to get married. We'll both be bounty hunters, so we can distract each other. Surely Dad won't care about that."_

_Ar'an laughed. "Maybe he will, maybe he won't. I don't know."_

_Boba took her hand and said seriously, "One day when we grow up we will get married, and be the bounty hunting king and queen of the galaxy!"

* * *

_

Ar'an woke up from her dream, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She must have fallen asleep at the controls. She wondered why she had had that dream again. It had been occurring more and more often recently, and Sympatha had no clue why. Usually she didn't dream, but this seemed like it was more than a dream; it was like a message, a message from the past. She sat up and called out to Three-eight, who was sitting in the control both opposite her in this tiny ship. "How close are we to arriving?" she asked him.

"We should reach Coruscant in one galactic standard hour," her co-pilot replied.

"Excellent." Ar'an leaned back in her chair and was about to close her eyes again when Three-eight spoke.

"What will you do if they try to execute you?" he asked haltingly.

"Who would try to execute me?" Ar'an asked, turning around to look at him.

"Well, the clone armies have been ordered to take out their Jedi commanders, because they are rebelling, and even though you aren't a Jedi, you were put in command by them, and may be suspected of collaborating in the plot."

"How could I have collaborated in a plot when I've been stuck on a remote planet for months?" Ar'an asked, skeptical.

"I don't know, but they may not think that way."

"Hmm… would you execute me if you were ordered to?" Ar'an asked, a bit teasingly.

Three-eight was stumped. "I… I don't know…" he answered, brow furrowing. "I suppose a few months ago I would have said yes I could, and you would say the same about me, but… so many things have happened that the creators didn't intend to happen, and I don't think I could answer for what I might do. Everything is so… different than it should be."

"That's how it is in war," Sympatha answered. "That's how it is always."

When they docked in Coruscant, Ar'an was ready for anything. Clone troopers, Jedi, even droids wouldn't have fazed her. What did surprise her was the particular Jedi that greeted her, Anakin Skywalker, looked… different. She had seen him before, and he looked… evil? Perhaps that was the word for it. She did know that there was no warmth in those now yellow eyes, just like there wasn't any in her clear ones.

"My master bade me to take you to him," Anakin informed them. "He will see you in his chambers. Just you, Commander Sympatha." For Three-eight started to follow them. "He can wait here." Sympatha followed Anakin up to the Senate building, while Three-eight stayed with the ship.

* * *

A/N: I'll try to write more soon, but I write when the mood swings me. 


End file.
